


SIN CULPA

by naruhi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhi/pseuds/naruhi
Summary: Lex divagando sobre sus motivos para tener un hijo con Clark sin su consentimiento.





	SIN CULPA

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a Lex y odio la forma en que lo trato Clark en la serie, y amo a Conner siendo mimado por Lex.

De alguna forma Lex no sintió culpa alguna por lo que estaba haciendo, para el de esta manera le estaban compensando los sufrimientos de años pasados y la amargura que ahora corroe su corazón.

Se lo debía, maldito sea el infierno si fuera mentira, sé dijo así mismo el hombre calvo mientras acariciaba amorosamente el cristal de un cilindro y en su interior un pequeño feto con pequeñas extremidades y apenas forma humana flotaba en un líquido verde de un peculiar verde brillante.

Cuando Clark lo dejo por Lana pudo perdonarlo, porque lo amaba tanto que prefería verlo feliz con la linda y perfecta princesa de Smallville que verlo sufrir con él y su legado maldito, pero cuando él y sus mentiras terminaron por destruir la frágil relación que ambos tenían Lex supo en ese momento que jamás lo perdonaría…por abandonarlo.

En más de quince años separados jamás intento ponerse en contacto nuevamente con Clark, después de todo lo veía lo suficiente en el trabajo, cuando daba conferencias sobre los nuevos e impresionantes avances tecnológicos de Lexcorp o cuando allanaba de forma arbitraria y sin causas probables sus laboratorios muy privados y completamente legales junto con sus amiguitos en mallas ,de verdad uno pensaría que los niños en algún momento crecerían de los colores primarios y vulgares colores brillantes o en el caso de Bruce recibirían terapia ,pero no ,hombres maduros completamente capaces de utilizar la llamada materia gris y andaban por ahí como adolecentes con problemas de drogas vestidos como idiotas y para colmo con la ropa interior por fuera ,era el colmo y esos descerebrados se atrevían a llamarlo a él y su impecable sentido de la moda loco.

Porque el rogar lo haría aún más patético en su miseria, Clark nuevamente demostró que no era digno de su tiempo de su benevolencia alienígena, le dio a Clark años de confianza, ayuda física, emocional y monetaria, conoció a Oliver por un par de meses y solo porque también vestía de mallas y le conto su historia de sollozos no más triste u obscura que la suya y Clark lo hizo digno de su secreto, de su confianza y por eso su amor por Clark se pudrió en su pecho.

Por eso su pequeño heredero sería perfecto, un Luthor que no tenga igual, un hijo que lo ame incondicionalmente y capaz de soportar lo que el mundo le arroje , de defenderse mientras devuelve el puñetazo y sonreír mientras sus enemigos están en el suelo destrozados .

Conner es su pequeña esperanza, la última estrella de su cielo y el no siente ninguna culpa por utilizar los genes de Clark sin consentimiento.

Después de todo el y Superman son expertos en pedir perdón que permiso.

Una de sal por los que van de arena.


End file.
